Pink Ribbons and Peaceful Mornings
by JanetAvery32
Summary: "Sometimes, she could do nothing but snigger at her boyfriend. This was definitely one of those unforgettable moments." Belleshipping ( Drew x Dawn ) ficlet.


**Pink Ribbons and Peaceful Mornings**

 **Disclaimer :** I own nothing but the plot.

 **Summary: "** Sometimes, she could do nothing but snigger at her boyfriend. This was definitely one of those unforgettable moments." Belleshipping ( Drew x Dawn ) ficlet.

* * *

It was a beautiful, serene morning on a nice spring's day. Starleys and Spearows were chirping happily while Miltanks and Mareep could be seen grazing along apple-green grasslands. Drops of crystal dew slid graciously along sharp blades of leaves. ' _This is exactly how every day should begin_ ' thought a co-ordinator leaning on a window pane with swaying hair that almost matched the color of the grasslands. Unfortunately, little did he know that this was one of those times where the calm comes before the storm.

"Drew!" a shrill voice interrupted what was a perfect morning in his dictionary.

' _And I wanted every day to start like this?'_ he shook his head out of the momentary self-pity he was in and trudged away from the window to his door.

' _Technically, my girlfriend's door'_ he corrected himself, as he was staying at Dawn's for the weekend to get some homework done. _'Yeah, homework, the only excuse which escapes the cynical radar vision of overprotective moms,'_ he couldn't help but chuckle at that.

A day ago, he was counting his lucky stars and hoping that Johanna Berlitz wouldn't disagree to his otherwise-flawless plan of staying over his girlfriend's house for the entire weekend. Not even a moment would have passed after he'd rung the doorbell before the door opened to reveal a cheerful Dawn greeting him and informing that her mother was out of town to judge a few contests and wouldn't be returning until Tuesday.

' _And they say luck requires skill'_ he was grinning victoriously as this new piece of fact added as a bonus to his plan. Following tea, the teenage couple had miraculously completed their quadratic equations and Science assignments.

After that exhausting session, and Dawn showing her boyfriend where the guest room was, the young co-ordinator had passed out the second his head hit the plush feathery pillow. Before he knew, it was morning and he was up already, looking out of the window wistfully.

Once again, he was snapped out of his reverie as the same soprano tone was carried to the room and found out that the furious blunette has already entered, stomping her foot on the floorboard.

"Drew! Where is my favorite baby pink ribbon?"

He was debating on how a girl who resembles Cinderella while smiling could be so akin to a Dracula when fuming.

"You'd better tell me where you hid it, Mister, or believe me, I'll make you pay for it," she enunciated every syllable delicately to emphasize its meaning.

His internal debate didn't last long as he gulped nervously.

"I don't know?" He tried to be cool, when he actually shouldn't.

"Don't you?" she tried to be cool, when she actually couldn't.

Drew's cool façade was the first to be abruptly blown up as the Dracula in Dawn said evilly.

"You, monsieur, were the last one who had exited my room after you've finished your so-called sightseeing. And I'm a hundred percent sure that you would've done this just to irk me in the morning itself. So, before I do what my mother did, why don't you hand it over to me while I'm asking you nicely?"

Now, saying Drew was scared could be categorized as an understatement. Saying he was absolutely terrified and mortified could be more close to the truth. Saying he was about to run for the fear of his life would suit better.

"Well, why don't we settle this with a peaceful kiss?" he said, slowly wrapping her slender waist with his warm hands.

He was hoping he had won until an _extremely_ threatening stiletto-shaped nail was pointed to his neck. Gradually, he let go, amazed by how Dawn looked far more murderous than his sister when he drenched her notebook with orange juice.

"Alright, alright, I'll return it," he gave in, thinking about how he was too young and handsome to die.

He reached down his left pocket and got out the ribbon which was the cause of his fear regarding his small, pitiful life.

"Here you go," he handed it over to her with a slight tremble.

In a matter of seconds, Dracula disappeared as the Cinderella he adored took over her features.

"That's more like it," she smiled sweetly, taking the ribbon and tying her meticulously brushed hair with it.

' _Note to self : Never mess with a girl's ribbon, ESPECIALLY her favorite'_ was the last thought after his immediate relief before a pair of soft, supple lips came crashing down on his.

' _No. scratch that, mess with her every belonging if this is the reward I'll be getting,'_ he grinned against her lips as her fingers tangled in his hair. He wasn't slow to react.

He pulled her closer until not even an inch was separating them, all the while kissing her sensuously and passionately. Her short frantic breaths were tickling his nose and he caressed her smooth cheek delicately, as if memorizing every muscle.

They pulled away when they were literally out of breath, and for some time, they just stood there, Dawn resting her head on his shoulder and Drew stroking her hair teasingly.

Then, something clicked into his brain.

"Dawn, what was thing your mother did that you were intimidating me with?" he asked curiously.

"So, you admit you're intimidated by a girl, huh?" she smirked contentedly.

He turned scarlet. " H-hey, stop changing the subject," he attempted - _and failed miserably_ \- to act dignified.

Dawn giggled at his reaction. "You're cute, you know that?" she murmured while ruffling his already tousled hair.

"And, as the answer to your question, my mom simply bought another ribbon," she replied, satisfaction sweeping over her features when she watched his expressions change quickly from curiosity and comprehension to shock and bewilderment.

Sometimes, she could do nothing but snigger at her boyfriend. This was definitely one of those unforgettable moments.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Another fic for my Favorite couple Dawn and Drew. Hope you loved it. Don't forget to leave helpful reviews!

 **Thank You.**


End file.
